Steps to love
by Me Lokey
Summary: It starts with locking gazes and ends with a wedding. But, is it that simple?
1. Step 1: Lock your gaze

**Warning: **AU-ish, fem!Kuroko, AkaKuro pair, probably OOC-ness, unbeta-ed, SLOW update, first fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_The eyes are the window to your soul_

_~William Shakespeare~_

* * *

Perhaps it was pure coincidence meeting those captivating heterochromatic eyes. Fiery crimson and stunning amber, an unorthodox case in medical field. They held confidence and superiority vividly. Accentuated by his bright red hair despite of average built that was covered with black tuxedo, a strong authority aura radiating off his body gave him a sense of dominant presence even if in such a cold, cruel, dead season.

In that brief moment, her soft blue eyes took in every detail of the redhead before his figure slowly faded away like the colorful flowers over white snow.

Disappointment gripped her greatly, as though her face remained composed and expressionless.

Words like 'share', 'profit', 'loss' 'money' and ambient songs filling the enormous ballroom didn't sound harmonious to her ears. She cast her eyes around the ballroom, darting from a face to another. Heavy jewelries, expensive tuxedos and dresses suffocated her blank eyes, just like how the celeste blue long flowing gown hugging her petit body crushed her lungs. She couldn't fathom how other girls could stay flashing fake smile and giggling in tight dresses with thoroughly obnoxious _adult_ men.

For a moment, she thanked gods for giving her a weak presence. Picturing herself being drowned with questions and smells of strong perfume was the last thing she ever wished for.

Oh _Kami-sama_, she would rather stay at home and immerse herself with books than attending this monotone birthday party.

If it wasn't because her father had a high position in the company, she'd have torn the gown and disappeared into mysterious night.

The atmosphere was getting heavier as their conservation coursed towards political matters. She didn't like the topic. For god's sake, she had just entered the fateful age—18—almost twelve months ago. Her mind wasn't ready to be flooded with those matters. Running away from the grasp of political world, her long soft blue hair swayed gently as she turned on her heels, heading to an empty balcony.

The cold wind of winter kissed her pale cheeks, giving life to her tired body again. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment of being alone, away from the so-called adult world. Her mind retreated to happy memories when she was in high school. Meeting with new friends, her best friends; the idiotic pair of Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, free from problems, spending time with her father and of course, visiting her mother's grave.

So wrapped with her thoughts, she didn't realize there were two groups of people surrounding her until it was too late. They seemed not to notice her presence at all. Their voices had engulfed hers, so calling out was useless. She tried to push her way through the groups, but to no avail. Sandwiched between two tall guys, she reached out her hand for help.

In the midst of sea humans, she saw those heterochromatic eyes again.

_No way…_

A strong grip on her hand pulled her out of her thoughts and the crowds. Finally, the cold air touched her skin again.

Her gaze migrated from the strong hand that held hers to those eyes. And it felt like eternity once their gazes were locked. No words exchanged between them. No greetings. Only pleasant silence lingering around them.

"Be careful next time," he broke the silence with a reminder.

His calm tone enticed her to nod her head, engraving his reminder into her memory. There was a brief pause before the redhead finally let her hand go and walked out of the picture. She watched him strut away, eyes following him. Then, her father's voice jolted her out.

"Finally I've found you, Kuroko Tetsumi," her father feigned angry, inwardly congratulating himself for successfully finding his invisible daughter.

"Daddy," no emotion was written on Kuroko's face. Her father just cracked a wry smile receiving such a nonchalantly answer from his daughter.

"Come," he rested a protective arm on her shoulder. "Let's go meet my friend."

"Sure," was her only reply.

With that, Kuroko let her father lead their way.

Nonetheless, what she failed to notice was the heterochromatic eyes hadn't torn its gaze away from her.

…

"Congratulations, Akashi-san," her father held out his right hand. "And thank you for inviting us to your son's birthday party."

"No. Thank _you_ for willing to attend this small occasion," the redhead male—probably around 40—accepted the handshake. "C'mon, let's cut the formalities, Shigehiro. We've become friends for ages!" his voice echoed through the leisure room.

"That's not a green light for me to act so nonchalantly in front of my boss," a goofy smile plastered on her father's face.

"You've got your point right there. But, never forget, without you, I wouldn't be here today. Carve that inside your head," sternness slipped into his cheerful voice, emphasizing his points clearly.

Kuroko knew, behind that broad smile, Akashi-san gave an outward appearance of leadership and quiet confidence. His characters vocalized them loud and clear for him. It was understandable why her father willingly worked for him. Her father worshipped his leadership more than anything else in this world.

"Understood, boss," her father joked.

A knock sound on the door cut their conversation off. Akashi-san simply welcomed the guest in. A younger redhead male appeared in the doorway. For a moment, Kuroko blinked as a response to the unexpected event.

_He… was from earlier._

His footsteps resounded loudly as the redhead walked over in confidence. Kuroko's eyes trailed to him, studying his features. In any angles, he still looked good. And Kuroko almost—_almost _—cringed at the thought.

"Seijurou-kun, happy birthday and may God bless your life," her father greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Kuroko-san. And so do you," the redhead replied, putting on a business smile.

Seeing _the_ smile tug on his lips, her father chuckled lightly. "Akashi-san, he definitely resembles you."

"Can't help it. He's my boy after all," Akashi-san placed an arm around his son's shoulder, finding it amusing as well. "Since they are here, we shall move to the real business."

Akashi-san's words made they blink for a few times. And Kuroko's father pleasant reaction aroused their curiosity.

"What do you…" both Kuroko and Akashi broke their sentence when they found them saying simultaneously.

"They do look sweet together, no, Shigehiro?" an amusement smile pulled Akashi-san's cheeks up.

…_no…_

"What is the meaning of this, Daddy?" Kuroko glanced up at her father. Akashi looked at his father, demanding for an acceptable explanation.

In a soothing voice, her father told her; "Dear Tetsumi, meet your future husband, Akashi Seijurou."

Hearing the _introduction_ explode out of her father's mouth, Kuroko turned to see Akashi's reaction almost immediately. It seemed Akashi hadn't expected for this announcement as well.

_NO!_

Apparently, it wasn't a coincidence, but a game of destiny.

Destiny is a twisted bastard after all.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ano... welcome my first fanfic (?) I profusely apologize for any errors that you found here and since this is my first attempt to write, so, please do tell me if it needs any improvement.

Thank you. m(-_-)m


	2. Step 2: Straightforward!

**Warning & Disclaimer: **1st chapter.

* * *

_Grow old with me!_

_The best yet to be._

_~Robert Browning~_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Kuroko-san is your best friend and you promised him long time ago to marry your son—me, with his daughter," after receiving an _innocent_ smile from his father, a weary sigh escaped Akashi. "Why _we_ are the one who have to fulfill _your_ promise?" exasperation rang in his words.

"Because the promise is about our _child_, not us," Akashi-san stated the obvious.

Seeing a flash of anger slowly consume his son, Akashi-san quickly added on; "C'mon, my boy. If it wasn't because of Shigehiro, our company wouldn't be this successful. _You_ wouldn't even be here," he punched his point vividly.

"Do humor me."

"I met your mother thanks to Shigehiro. She was his classmate back then, so Shigehiro became our Cupid and united us," the air around his father was fluffed up, adorning with colorful flowers. He still had vivid memories of their greatest love story. The Zeitgeist of romanticism, indeed.

"Go visit her grave," Akashi stated bluntly as he could read the emotion blooming on his father's features.

"Your bluntness reminds me of your mother."

Meanwhile, Kuroko was rooted to the ground. Sitting on Pooterish state of affairs pushed her to the brink of pressure. Arranged marriage, the promise, tensed air, babble of self-centered voices, and oxygen starvation due to the gown crushing her lungs put her under dizzy spells. Fingers climbed up her face, trying to wipe them away. Eyes fluttered close. Numbers rolled on her tongue '…4…5…6…7…' Retention of composure.

"Tetsumi," her father's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Her father rested soothing hands on her shoulders and looked into her indecipherable powder blue eyes deeply. He sighed; "I know, my dear, this is hard for you. I understand."

"How could you understand me when you're not even me? Can you see it like how I see it?" she replied coldly. Her father gasped at her boldness. Realization hit her, but no, she wouldn't take her words back. Her mind was clouded by disappointment and that was the only way to channel her anger.

"I'm truly sorry, Tetsumi," his voice was imbued with strong emotions. "But, I promised your mother to decide only the best for you. And I believe this is the best for you. I believe Seijurou-kun is the only one who can take care of my only daughter, my only precious left."

Kuroko maintained a dignified silence.

Her mother had always been her weakness. And touching that soft spot weakened her, making her submit to her father's soothing words. She averted her gaze away, dropping her eyes on the ground.

Discovering the sign of defeat from Kuroko, her father ran his fingers through her long lustrous hair. "There, there. Smile for me?" he brought up Kuroko's face to level their gazes.

No response.

"Smileeeee~?" he playfully pulled Kuroko's cheeks up for few times. She gave in and cracked a small smile for her father. "See? You look prettier when you're smiling."

Faint blush rushed to her pale cheeks.

"Enough with this melodrama scene," Akashi-san ended their moment. "It's time to leave these young people alone. Let them sprout the seed of love," he gestured to the carved wooden door, inviting his best friend along. "By the way, the wedding will be held next 10 days. Good luck," he dropped another bomb and walked off.

Akashi and Kuroko exchanged look with each other.

…

A sullen silence settled between them.

The earlier portentous episode brought mayhem into Kuroko's mind. The epoch-making promise had laid the final chapter of her life to rest. The cataclysm raining down on her. Devastation awakening. It seemed Franz Kafka had cooperated with the destiny to write her life in his complicated novel. And the extra information Akashi-san had given laid great stress on her.

_I should've seen it from earlier. I should've known it._

Her legs carried her to the nearest huge window. She watched snowflakes slowly drift down from the night sky. The neighborhood was bathed in bright moonlight, blanketed with swimming sea of stars, painting a beautiful sight to see. Her fingertips trailed on the huge window, tasting the bequeathed cold from light dusting of snow. However, it didn't help orchestrate her cluttered mind.

_How could this happen to me?_

"Normally people praise your dress," Akashi's voice snatched her out of her numbing thoughts. "But, judging from the way you walk and breathe, I know that's not a brilliant thing to do. In fact, I'd be happy to help you find a better dress for you."

"No, thank you," she replied almost immediately. "Please refrain yourself from doing so. I'm fine with this."

The heterochromatic eyes widened in great surprise. Did a _command_ just land on his ears? Did she just say _no_ to him? Her tone clearly screamed blatant defiance of his absolute words. No one would dare to defy him. And she had just done so. Her denunciation would definitely leave a trace of permanence in his mind.

_Interesting._

A smirk flickered at the corner of Akashi's mouth. This girl had sparked his enquiring mind. He rested his gaze on her whole being, swathed with curiosity. Would she submit to his words one day? Or would she stay on her ground forever? No, Akashi couldn't envision her action.

"You know, for someone who is practically invisible and has a deadpanned face, you're quite rich of emotions," his smirk stretched wider.

"I don't catch your point."

"You're mistaken if you think I didn't realize of your presence. Who wouldn't be curious when there was an empty spot in the middle of boisterous people? Seeing you avoid contacts from people earned my attention. And catching you struggling with those oblivious people?" he raised an eyebrow. "That confirmed my theory; you are making yourself invisible."

"And what's that to you?" she asked.

"It's strange because your tone is filled with strong emotions. Invisible people usually have subtle emotions and follow the flow. But, certainly not you. You were furious when our sudden marriage hit your ears. And now, the air around you screaming 'go away'. You're the best heterodox example I've ever seen," amazement sang in Akashi's explanation.

"And you're the most self-centered person walk the Earth I've ever seen," she remarked bluntly.

That perked up his interest to its peak. Brave and blunt. So different from other girls he had met. Akashi yearned to dig her out, to destroy the enormous cold block between them. He wanted to see her reaction. To see both bright and dark side. "You're totally different from others, Kuroko Tetsumi. You better be careful because you've gained my attention and so just you know, I'm taking up my father's challenge. I'll make you fall in love with me within these 10 days at any cost."

His announcement met a stony silence. Kuroko turned on her heels, making her way to the door with great strides. "You're mad. Goodbye."

"_We _are all mad here," it halted Kuroko. Akashi grinned. "I'm mad. My father is mad. Your father is mad. _You_ are mad," he said.

"I'm not."

"Of course, you are," a leer smile played across his face. "Or you wouldn't be here. Only mad people can mingle with this madness. Besides, when love is not madness, it is not love, right, Tetsumi?"

"…You _are_ mad. See you again," and she disappeared behind the closed door.

Small chuckles escaped Akashi.

'_See you again'? What a sudden change, Kuroko Tetsumi._

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for those who read, reviewed and etc. It really made my day.

To those who asked about updates: Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try my best to keep on track, okay? (Actually, I updated this fanfic quite fast, since I'm a slow writer. Proof? I haven't plotted the second chapter of Butlers.)

To Meee-san: Of course you found his name so familiar. He's actually Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko's childhood friend, remember? Honestly, I really don't want any OC in my fanfic, so I 'kidnapped' Ogiwara to be Kuroko's father (^^")7 (I hope I didn't kill his character!) However, Akashi's father is an exception, because I don't have any idea who should be his father. O...TL

Info: **Franz Kafka **(3 July 1883 – 3 June 1924) was a German-language writer of confusing, frightening, complicated novels and short stories, regarded by critics as one of the most influential authors of the 20th century.


	3. Step 3: Get her number!

**Warning & Disclaimer: **1st chapter.

* * *

_Life is a flower of which love is the honey._

_~Victor Hugo~_

* * *

_-1st day-_

Akashi watched the falling snowflakes from his private office. The city seemed dead and lifeless in the early morning. Snow almost covered everything from horizon to horizon. The sky was a pale translucent blue and calm, reminding him of Kuroko Tetsumi.

He chuckled lightly. Indeed, their first encounter didn't go very well. In spite of her deadpanned face, he could see hatred flaring up in her light blue orbs. Nonetheless, curiosity had flickered across her pale face at the very end of their meeting before it morphed into a blank expression.

_Truly interesting…_

A knock on the door halted his train of thoughts. Akashi simply welcomed the guest in, recognizing the muffled voice. A green braided haired woman entered the office courteously, a file tucked beneath one arm. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Akashi," said the woman. "I found some information regarding Kuroko Tetsumi."

"Great, do tell me."

…

Skillfully pushing her way through the crowds of students and workers, finally Kuroko could regain her breath again when her leg had entered the book store, where she was working at. She brushed the flakes of snow off her winter coat and tugged the checkered scarf down her face. Her fingertips felt cold. Kuroko rubbed her hands and puffed a breath on them, relishing the warmness.

Wrenching the staff door open, Kuroko greeted her senpai. "'Morning, Riko-san."

The sudden greeting made the brunette jump ten feet in the air with a loud shriek. With a pale face, her senpai turned around while massaging her chest. "Gosh, Kuroko-chan, stop scaring me like that! How long have you been there?!"

"Shortly," she walked past the brunette, heading to her own locker. She peeled the scarf and her winter coat off, folded them neatly and stuffed them into the steel locker. Her hands made contact with the cold steel, jolting her a little bit. Her mind flashed her first encounter with Akashi Seijurou.

His promise, no, his vow was still ringing in her ears.

_What a psycho guy…_

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Ano… Kuroko-chan, are you okay?" a small tap on her shoulder snapped Kuroko back. She turned to her senpai, concern swimming behind her brown eyes. "It's rare to see you down like this. Did something happen?"

Kuroko contemplated in silence. Should she tell her senpai about her arranged marriage?

Cracking a small smile, Kuroko shook her head. "Nothing, it's fine. I'm… just tired."

"I see," a wave of relief swept across her senpai's face. "Then, you take care of the front counter. I'll do the restock, okay?"

"But, that's my duty."

"Don't worry. You're tired. Besides, I can ask Hyuuga-kun and Kiyoshi-kun to help me," she smiled. Mentioning Hyuuga's name would always put a smile her senpai's face. Kuroko thought she looked beautiful with the lovely smile on her face. It bred a question into her mind.

_Is that love?_

"Are you happy with Hyuuga-senpai?" a question rose unbidden to her lips.

Riko stared at her wide-eyed. Kuroko immediately shut her mouth with her hands, feeling guilty for asking a strange question. "I'm… sorry… I…"

"Even though we are always bickering with each other, I am happy with him," her senpai heaved a sigh, small smile making its way to her face. "If not, I wouldn't be engaged to him, would I?" her gaze softened.

"…" Kuroko put on a smile. "That's great, then."

A hand reached out, ruffling her light blue hair. Her senpai inched closer. "Don't worry, Kuroko-chan. One day, you'll find your Mr. Right. It may take some time, however you have to be patience."

"Thank you, Riko-senpai."

Behind her thin smile, Kuroko's mind was cluttered with thoughts.

_Some time? Right... I'm about to get married next week!_

Without any further word, Kuroko swept out of the staff room and went to the front counter. Her fingers tugged her bangs behind her ear. She smoothed the creases in her working apron and took a deep breath, bracing herself to greet the world.

Customers began to enter the store. Kuroko greeted them with a smile. Some customers returned her smile back with a bow. Her blue eyes drifted over to the fiction section. Hyuuga-senpai was already there helping Riko-senpai. Good. Her ears caught a loud voice. Her attention swiveled to the stationary section. Kiyoshi-senpai was handing a file to a kid, his laughter booming around the store. Her pink lips curled into a smile at the sight.

A small velvet box was placed on the counter, stealing her attention. She had never seen the box selling in the store before. The thought brought her head up, clashing her light blue orbs with familiar heterochromatic ones.

"We meet again, Tetsumi," his deep voice cut through Kuroko's bubble of thoughts.

_Akashi Seijurou!_

"What are you doing here?" she managed a stern voice.

"Meeting my future wife isn't a crime," Akashi nonchalantly skimmed the store, lightly humming. "You really like reading, don't you?"

Her frown deepened. "I've never mentioned I like reading," her ears caught faint rustling from the redhead. She wondered what he was hiding behind him.

"You don't have to. All I have to do is dig a little."

"Stalker," she bit out.

"I just want to know more about my future wife," he pushed the box closer to Kuroko. "As much as I want to argue with you, unfortunately, I have to point out my sudden appearance today. Open the box."

Reluctance filled her heart, however Akashi's stern gaze encouraged her. Her fingers danced on the softness of material before picking up it. She studied the velvet box and shot a suspicious look at Akashi. His smile didn't falter at all. Gulping down her nervous, she slowly opened it.

A beautiful diamond ring glittered against her eyes. Her jaws dropped a little. She snapped her head up, giving a question look to the redhead. "What's…"

"I didn't have a chance to propose you properly last time. And I want to make up our last meeting. I do not wish to have hatred fill our marriage later on," then, he produced a bouquet of white lilies.

"White lilies?" the bouquet was transported into her hands. A sweet smell hit her face, faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks. "Why white lilies?"

"Do you know white lilies portray humility, purity and innocence? It also conveys secret messages," Akashi smiled.

"Secret messages?"

"It says 'Let's take this chance' and 'please forgive me'," Akashi leaned forward and took the ring, slipping it on her finger. Miraculously, it fitted perfectly. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Please forgive my rudeness and let's take this opportunity to know each other better."

Thank goodness she had the bouquet to hide her heated cheeks.

A sincere smile spread across Akashi's face, to her surprise. Kuroko knitted her brows in pure confusion. "Wh-what?"

"I knew I made a great choice," his smile grew wider and the squeeze on her hand tightened a little. "The color of white lilies fuses beautifully with the light blue hair of yours. It feels like watching a beautiful sky."

Blood rushed to her face. Kuroko quickly lowered her gaze as she hugged the bouquet closer to her chest. She could feel her ears heating up. Her heartbeat pealed out in her ears. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

_What was that for?!_

"Oh, you're blushing," teasing tweaked in Akashi's tone. His lips curled up in amusement.

As a reflex, she prized her hand from Akashi's grip, slightly huffing in anger. There came a dawning realization that they'd been making a quite scene in the book store. Everyone was witnessing their drama, to her dismay. She retained her composure by closing her eyes.

"I believe you've achieved your goal. It's time for you to take your leave, isn't it?"

"No, I have one last goal left," Akashi said, earning an inquiry look from Kuroko. "I want your phone number," he held out his hand.

"I have to decline your request," she said sternly. "I don't want a certain psycho stalker to bother my life."

The redhead wasn't perturbed by Kuroko's blunt reply. His smile was still plastered on his face. "Tetsumi, I'm nicely asking for your number because I want to show my respect for you. I want to know more about you from your own mouth, yourself," then, his gentle tone abruptly changed. "However, if you strongly resist, I don't have any other option but to pry out all your information at any cost, whether you like it or not. I'll get what I want."

A shiver of unease ran through her body. Reluctantly, Kuroko gave her phone to the redhead.

"Oh my, thank you so much, Tetsumi," he smiled again. He type away on Kuroko's light blue phone, then a ring was heard. He fished his phone out, looking satisfied. "Great. Now, I have your number, you have mine. I'm positive we can get along better after this."

Kuroko subconsciously puffed a breath in annoyance. Akashi just chuckled at her reaction. "I shall take my leave, then," he headed to the door, but halted in the doorway. One last glance, Akashi said; "It'd be great if you don't take the ring off," and left.

She didn't rip her gaze off him until his figure was engulfed by the sea of people. Kuroko brought her gaze to the ring on her finger, secretly admiring its beauty. Nonetheless, a loud thump on the counter jolted her out of her numbing thoughts.

"Kuroko-chan… why didn't you… tell us?!" Riko-senpai asked between her panting. Her face was flushing brightly. "Is he your fiancé? When did you guys start seeing each other? Are you getting married?!"

Her questions earned a collective gasps around the store. Kuroko gave an apologetic look. "I'm… sorry?"

The brunette trashed around for awhile, questions shooting out from her mouth like bullets. Whispers were heard around her. Kuroko didn't answer any of them. Nor did she give any reaction to those whispers. Hyuuga-senpai came forward to calm the brunette down, while Kiyoshi-senpai walked to her. He smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry, Kiyoshi-senpai… It was too sudden…"

"Don't sweat it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, but it's a good thing, right?" he assured her. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, senpai."

"Oh, do Kagami and Aomine know about this?"

Her face fell almost immediately. _Crap…_

Now, she had to rack her brains again, looking any possible solution to tell the news to her best friends. Kuroko let out a long sigh.

_I'm tired…_

* * *

**Author's note: **Truly sorry for the late update orz. I did my best to update it, really! Anyway, here's the third installment! Oh, many thanks for those reviewed, favorited and even following this fiction. It brought a goofy smile to my face all day!

To Arius-san and Kururu-san: I couldn't help but laugh at your review! Indeed, I was thinking the same as well; 10 ten days are way too fast! But, it's Akashi Seijurou we're talking about. He'll get what he wants. XD


End file.
